This invention relates to an intake regulator for air in a reservoir, for instance of the type normally used for feeding an installation for the distribution of compressed air.
In industrial applications, installations for the production of compressed air are well known. Such installations are constituted essentially by an oil bath spin compressor, an air/oil separator, a reservoir for the accumulation of pressurized air, a minimum pressure valve inserted in the conduit between the separator reservoir and the pressurized air reservoir and others, control units for regulation and safety such as thermostats, pressurestats and similar units. In particular, a valve which has the function of cutting off the passage of air from the exterior to the interior of the circuit is normally present upstream of the above installation. This valve, normally called a pressure regulator, some constructive forms of which have been disclosed in Italian Patent Nos. 85521/A/90, 1270555, 1270769 filed in the name of the applicant of the present application. The valve is applied on the orifice of the spin compressor intake and has the function of regulating and/or interrupting the flow of intake air from the exterior, as a function of the requirements of the functioning of the installation.
The intake regulator is constituted essentially by a slider capable of rectilinear alternating motion, caused by the balanceing effect between the pressure generated by the aspired exterior air and the pressure contrary to the preceeding one generated by the pressurized air from the circuit.
At the present state of the art, the operation of the intake regulator is possible only by using sufficiently complex circuits which utilize mechanical parts put in motion by means of springs, all this requiring a complex construction and causing a high cost of the regulator.
An object of the present invention is to provide an intake regulator of external air of very simple construction, being constituted by a monobloc in the interior of the conduits which is without elastic mechanical units such as the springs and which is also of simple maintenance.